Combination Love
by Sydella
Summary: Dino and Hibari are both very charming in their own different ways, as one lucky tuna-boy finds out. D18, D27, 1827, eventual D1827


Tsuna was doodling absently on a notepad when Dino knocked on his bedroom door. "I'm here, cute little brother~"

"Ah, Dino-san!" Blushing, Tsuna leapt to his feet. "I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

Dino stepped into the room and peered around, as if checking for something or someone. Finally, he nodded and sat down. "Tsuna, I'm here because of-" but he never got to finish his sentence because the doors to Tsuna's wardrobe suddenly burst open and an enormous pile of clothes landed on the floor.

"Oh no," Tsuna wailed. He hated appearing uncool in front of his older brother figure, although he knew Dino didn't really mind.

"A bit messy, aren't you?" Dino said teasingly.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Haha, yeah, I guess so. Maybe I should-HIEEE!"

From somewhere within the pile of clothes, a human head with a masked face had emerged. The head turned from side to side, inspecting Tsuna's room. "Hmm," it said in a voice that sounded very much like Hibari's. "I appear to have taken a wrong exit somewhere."

Dino cautiously approached the head. "Kyouya, is that you?"

Hibari slowly stood, shaking off the clothes that had been covering the rest of his body and taking off his mask. "Of course it's me, Bucking Horse. I don't want to see you, but it seems that today isn't my lucky day."

Dino smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "How interesting. I don't want to see you either."

The two older males glared at each other. Tsuna glanced between them nervously. "Uh, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, small animal." Hibari walked over to Tsuna's bedroom window and gazed at the cloudless sky outside. "I have ended my teacher-student partnership with Bucking Horse and he wants an explanation. However, I don't feel like giving him one. He started stalking me two days ago and even had his men put my house under 24/7 surveillance. Some of _my_ men found hidden cameras all over my bedroom. What do you have to say for yourself, Bucking Horse?"

Dino spluttered. "I have not been stalking you! I've just been-er-carrying out diplomatic observation. And I very clearly recall that _I_ ended it."

Hibari raised his tonfas threateningly. "Why don't you try saying that again, hm? I can assure you that the Mafia aren't the only people who know how to make someone disappear."

"Ah, Hibari-san, Dino-san! Please don't destroy my room!" Tsuna yelped. "For that matter, please don't destroy each other either."

"I can promise the former," Hibari said, his eyes never leaving Dino's face, "but not the latter."

"HIEEE!"

"Tsuna, why don't you step outside for a few minutes?" Dino said calmly, glancing at the petite boy. "This could get messy."

Tsuna whimpered. "B-b-but Dino-san, I only have one bedroom."

"I'll buy you a new one." Dino shifted his attention back to Hibari. "Now get going. Please."

Seeing the dangerous glint in Hibari's eyes, Tsuna acquiesced and left, closing the door behind him in hopes of minimising damage. He wasn't even halfway down the stairs when something crashed with enough force to shake the whole house. Shuddering, Tsuna decided to spend the afternoon at TakeSushi.

X

When he returned in the evening, Hibari was nowhere to be seen and Dino was lying face down on the floor, covered in dust. Very slowly and cautiously, as if interacting with a wild horse, Tsuna made a beeline for the older male's prone figure. "Uh, Dino-san, I'm back."

Dino raised his head and gave the boy a feeble smile. "Oh, hey there, Tsuna. You wouldn't happen to know a cure for heartbreak, would you?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Heartbreak?" he echoed.

"Yes, heartbreak." Dino sat up and finger-combed his blonde hair. "A disease so potent, scientists are still scrambling to figure out how to treat it. Do sufferers require pills? Antibiotics? Surgery? No one knows."

Tsuna knelt beside him. "Dino-san, what exactly happened?"

Dino sighed. "First, I need a shower. May I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

While Dino showered, Tsuna inspected his room. Surprisingly, there wasn't a whole lot of damage. Granted, the curtains weren't looking too good, but he'd been needing new ones anyway. Once he'd straightened an overturned chair and retrieved his pillow, which had been flung across the room for some reason, everything looked more or less the same as he'd left it.

The door to Tsuna's bathroom clicked open and Dino emerged in a cloud of steam. "Dino-san, are you all righ-" Tsuna began to say, but then his words lodged in his throat.

Dino was wearing Tsuna's oldest towel-a garish orange item with a picture of a cartoon robot in one corner-and nothing else. Tsuna blushed again. "Ah, y-you're wearing the towel my parents gave me for my twelfth birthday…"

"Hmm? Oh." Dino glanced down at the towel, which was wrapped around his waist and riding uncomfortably low on his hips. "Sorry about this. I hope you don't mind me using your towel."

"Not at all!" Tsuna blushed even harder. "So, uh, what are you going to wear?"

"I called Romario." Dino tousled Tsuna's spiky brown hair. "He'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay."

They sat side by side on Tsuna's bed, waiting patiently for Romario's arrival. Dino kept his explanation brief: "Kyouya and I fought for two hours, then Kusakabe-san called him and he jumped out through your window, just like that. And uh, some stuff happened in between, but it's not very important." Tsuna didn't need Hyper Intuition to know that Dino was leaving out details, but decided not to ask further. His older brother figure was clearly under a lot of pressure.

Romario's visit was equally brief. He handed Dino a clean brown shirt and a matching pair of pants, had a few words with his boss, and left as quickly as he had arrived. Dino got dressed and returned to where Tsuna was.

"I don't like brown," Dino muttered. "I have an up-to-date and colour-coordinated wardrobe stocked by Italy's most prominent designers. Why'd he have to pick this one…"

"I like it," Tsuna blurted. "It suits you. I mean, Dino-san looks good in anything, and this shirt matches your cool eyes."

Dino stared at him in silence for a minute. Then: "Tsuna, if you're trying to cheer me up, it's working."

Tsuna looked down, blushing yet again. "I-I'm just being honest."

"And that is what I love about you," Dino said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Dino reached over and pulled Tsuna onto his lap. "I love your honesty. It's so refreshing. _You_ are refreshing."

Tsuna suddenly felt very lightheaded. "Dino-san, I don't know where this is going, but I like it."

Dino laughed softly. "Good." Without warning, he kissed the top of Tsuna's head. It was a very chaste and G-rated kiss, but still. Tsuna's heart pounded and with his raging teenage hormones, he wondered if he should make the first move. But something about Dino's explanation nagged at Tsuna.

Dino-san…Hibari-san…fighting for two hours…"some stuff happened in between"…and the way those two were looking at each other…Dino-san talking about heartbreak…Tsuna's pillow had been thrown across the room…

Tsuna pushed Dino away. "NO! I won't be your rebound!"

Dino's confusion was written all over his face. "Tsuna, what are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Tsuna seethed. "I've figured it out. Everyone thinks I'm naïve, but even I know about that sort of thing."

" _What_ sort of thing?" Dino asked, bewildered.

"SEX!" Tsuna shouted.

A very long and uncomfortable silence ensued. Dino kept staring at Tsuna, who kept refusing to look at him.

"I see," Dino said eventually. "So that's what you think it is."

"That is what I _know_ it is!" Tsuna buried his face in his hands. "I won't be your Plan B. I like both you and Hibari-san very much, but I refuse to be used as a rebound."

Dino walked over to him. "Tsuna, please look at me."

Tsuna reluctantly looked up. His older brother figure-but perhaps they had never really seen each other as brothers-was standing in front of him, lips upturned in a kind and sincere smile.

"Kyouya and I were never like that. I don't deny that there was some mutual attraction, but neither he nor I ever acted on it, and now I know that it would never have worked out. You, on the other hand, are very precious to me. You're not just a little brother to me. _I love you_."

Tsuna gasped. "Oh, Dino-san!"

They embraced passionately. The tender moment was rudely interrupted, however, when Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pointed a gun at them.

"Stop the PDA, you two."

"Gah! Reborn, learn to read the atmosphere!"

"HIEEE!"

 **Author's Note: This has been the first chapter of Combination Love, guest starring Reborn AKA the biggest cockblock in the history of time. Tune in next time for Hibari's epic meltdown.**


End file.
